seas lo que seas te amo
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Kaede ah sido secuestrada , y a vuelto totalemte cambiada su cuepro a evolucionado a la de una mujer adulta ,esto causa en Barnaby sentimientos nuevos lo se MAL SUMARY 100% HETERO
1. Chapter 1

_este es mi primer fic de esta serie que es mi segunda serie favorita espero que les guste ,los personajes no me pertenecen les pertececen a sus repectivos dueños , este fic es basado en la serie Deadman Wonderland_

_advertencia: en esta historia puede haber lemon_

_disfrutenlo_

* * *

><p>Kotetsu y Barnaby estaban en camino de atrapar un nuevo delincuente cuando Kotetsu recibe una repentina llamada<p>

- mama estoy trabajando ¿que sucede?.- dijo el un poco molesto

-. Hijo , Kaede-chan ah sido secuestrada.- dijo la anciana que cuidaba a su nieta

-¿¡Qué has dicho!- dijo el sorprendido al escuchar eso

- lo que oiste unos hombres se la han llevado y lastimaron a tu hermano cuando intento protegerla.- dijo ella mientras lloraba

- no puede ser, mi Kaede-chan…- dijo el muy preocupado

-Kotetsu-san estamos perdiendo tiempo!.- dijo Barnaby

-…¿Bunny-chan podrías encargarte de eso tu solo? .- dijo el

-¡por supuesto! Yo puedo solo con el .- dijo mientras se iba en su moto

Kotesu se dirigió al pueblo donde vivía su hija con la abuela . por otro lado Barnaby había capturado a un criminal sin mayor esfuerzo y cuando venia regresando alguien le coge el brazo y el se voltea rápidamente y ve a una persona que estaba tapada por una manta desgarrada

-¿Quién eres tu?.- dijo el rubio

-…no me recuerdas , soy Kaede Kaburagi .- dijo y se saco la manta dejando ver el rostro de una chica muy linda exactamente igual a Kaede

-¿ que? , por favor no diga mentira , Kaede-chan solo tiene 10 años es imposible que usted sea ella.- dijo ya que ella era casi de la misma estatura de el

-¡ por favor créeme!¡necesito encontrar a mi papa!.- dijo la chica un poco desesperada y por eso la manta se le resbalo dejando ver una parte de su cuerpo , estaba totalmente desnuda , Barnaby se sonrojo notablemente al verla y la chica se tapo rápidamente muy avergonzada.

-..d-deberia ponerse algo de ropa .- dijo Barnaby volteando el rostro

-¡NECESITO ENCONTRAR A MI PAPA!.- grito la chica y se desmayo en los brazos se Barnaby

-¡Oe!.- dijo cogiéndola antes de que caiga al suelo

-" ¿que rayos are con ella?"...-penso el y se la llevo a su departamento

Por otro lado Kotetsu había llegado a la ciudad Sterbild

.-Kotestu-san tengo que hablar con usted.- dijo Barnaby al encontrarse con el

-.¡ahora no puedo! ¡ mi hija a sido secuestrada!.- dijo Wild Tiger , Barnaby se sorprendió mucho

-¡Kotetsu-san encontré a una chica que dice ser tu hija!.- dijo y Kotetsu se calmo

-¿Qué?.- dijo el sorpendido

- lo que escuchaste.-

- entonces llevame hacia ella!.- dijo el y fueron al departamento de Barnaby y en su cuarto estaba la chica

-…no puede ser,…Kaede-…- entonces la chica despertó y vio a su padre y salto hacia el

-¡PAPA!.- dijo la chica abrazándolo con gran fuerza casi asfixiándolo

-.¡espera!.- dijo Kotetsu aparatándola

-…..papa…- dijo la chica sorprendida

-…etto….tu no puedes ser Kaede, ella es solo una niña de 10 años y tu pareces una mujer adulta…- dijo Kotetsu

-..¡POR QUE NO ME RECONOSCES SOY KAEDE TU HIJA!.- dijo la chica alterada

-…pe-pero no se ponga asi...- dijo el tratando de calmarla

-….es verdad….solo por que mi cuerpo cambio no me logras reconocer…- dijo ella agachando la cabeza

-….¿eh?.-

-.¡cuando me secuestraron!¡me llevaron a un laboratorio y experimentaron conmigo por eso mi cuerpo cambio drásticamente!.- dijo ella , por un lado Kotetsu sentía que lo que le decía la chica era verdad pero por otro lado se le era un poco difícil de creer , Kotetsu voleto el rostro

-…ya veo….entonces…no me crees…- la chica cojio un cuchillo u se corto la mano

-¿¡Qué estas haciendo!.-dijo Barnaby

La chica puso un poco se su sangre en un baso

-¡si no me crees has una prueba de ADN y cuando veas que si soy tu hija te vas a arrepentir!.- dijo la chica y uso su habilidad de Nex de copiar poderes de otras persona toco a Barnaby y le copio su poder de Cien Power y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del apartamento

-¡OYE ESPERA!.- dijo Kotetsu tratando de alcanzarla pero le perdió el rastro

-"sera posible?...que en verdad sea Kaede".-

Despues de unas horas Kotetsu y Barnaby fueron a buscar a Saito el ingeniero que creó los nuevos trajes para Barnaby y Kotetsu

-…es totalmente positivo , no hay signos de incompatibilidad.- dijo Saito viendo las pruebas de sangre

-¡eso quiere decir!.- dijo Kotetsu soprendido

-que esa chica si es Kaede-chan.- termino de decir Barnaby

-…ella trato de decirme la verdad pero no le crei…y ahora Kaede….- decía Kotetsu con lagrimas en los ojos

-Kotetsu-san tenemos que encontrarla.- dijo Barnaby serio

- eso hare, gracias Saito-san!.- dijo antes de irse

Ellos buscaron por casi toda la ciudad pero no la encontraron

-la encontraste Kotetsu-san.- dijo Barnaby

-..no…por ningún lado…- dijo el triste

-….por que me buscas ahora!..- dijo Kaede levitando encima de ellos

-¡Kaede!.-

-…jijijij…..- derrepente los ojos de Kaede cambiaron de cafes a Rojo sin brillo

-..K-kaede…-chan?...-dijo Barnaby sorprendido puesto el era el único que noto el cambio en los ojos de la chica

-..kshiii…..te are pagar papi….- dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa maniática , de repente alrededor de la mano de Kaede aparecieron unos cristales rojos en formas de hexágonos y en la cortada de la mano la sangre empezó a salir y se hizo una bola pequeña y esto a velocidad del sonido atravesó a un costado del cuerpo Kotetsu

-¡KOTETSU-SAN!.- dijo Barnaby totalmente sorprendido

-….¡jajajajajajajaja!.-reia maniáticamente Kaede

-.¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO KAEDE?-grito Barnaby sosteniendo a Kotetsu

-…jajajaja….¿Kaede?...esa estúpida, mocosa fans tuya…esta encerrada aquí adentro….- dijo ella tocándose con el dedo índice la frente

-…en este momento la que te esta hablando es Wretched Egg ….¡jajajaja!.- dijo la chica y se fue a toda velocidad

-¡espera!.- dijo el pero no pudo detenerla

Kotetsu fue llevado al hospital

-¿Qué le paso?.- dijo Blue Rose entrando a la habitación del hospital

-…no me lo van a creer…- dijo Barnaby

-..¡dinos¿ quien le hizo eso a Kotetsu?.- dijo Bison

-…fue la hiza de Kotetsu-san ,Kaede .- dijo Barnaby sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-.¡oye no bromees como va Kaede-chan a atacar a su propio padre!.- dijo Blue Rose

- se que es difícil de creer….pero verán.- dijo Barnaby y explico todo .

-…no…Kaede-san..- dijo Blue Rose asombrada

-al parecer cuando experimentaron con ella le causaron otra personalidad , una peligrosa y asesina que no le importaría asesinar a su familia mientras que la verdadera Kaede esta encerrada en su mente…..- dijo Barnaby

-entonces que aremos para salvar a la verdadera Kaede-chan?.- dijo Sky High

-…y-yo la salvare!..- dijo Kotetsu intentando levantarse de la cama

-…deténgase en este instante! Usted no se puede mover sus poderes ya están en declive y no se recuperar tan rápido tiene que descansar.- dijo el medico

-¡pero quieres que descanse cuando mi hija se esta convirtiendo en una asesina!.- dijo el alterado

-…Kotetsu-san…yo encontrare a Kaede-chan….lo prometo.- dijo Barnaby

-..¡todos ayudaremos!.- dijo Blue Rose

-….no dejadme esto a mi si necesito ayuda los llamare.- dijo Barnaby yéndose

-…Bunny-chan..- dijo Kotetsu antes de que el se fuera

-..dime..-

-…encuéntrala…- dijo el Barnaby asintió con la cabeza y se fue

-…por dios siempre quiere hacerlo todo solo…- dijo Fire Emblem

-..pero puedo confiar que Barnaby pueda traerla..- dijo Kotetsu

Por otro lado Kaede estaba sentada junto con un hombre totalmente vendado

-….pronto…destruiré a todos los Héroes de esta ciudad….y necesitare tu ayuda Wretched Egg….- y Kaede se levanto ahora estaba vestida de un traje purpura tallado perfectamente al cuerpo de encaje con mangas largas que se rompen en los extremos y en el cuello un collar de metal con una pequeña cadena que se distribuye muy parecida a unas esposas

-…esta bien te ayudare….pero yo sere la que destruya a Wild Tiger…- dijo ella son una sonrisa macabra

-…como desees….- dijo el hombre

-..ahora saldre a divertirme un rato..- dijo Kaede saliendo de la guarida

Por otro lado Barnaby había salido en busca de Kaede , hasta que logra verla en un callejón oscuro, ella estaba apunto de matar a un ladrón con su reciente poder .

.-¡auxilio!.- gritaba el hombre totalmente aterrado puesto veía en los ojos rojos por Wretched Egg

-…sufre mi ira y las ramas del pecado maldito ladrón….- dijo ella haciendo esos cristales en forma de hexágonos y justo cuando iba atacar Barnaby se le lanza encima a Kaede impidiendo el ataque.

-¡detente!.- dijo Barnaby encima de ella y ella sonrió con Malicia

-…jajajaja…nunca imagine verte en una situación asi…mi amado Héroe Barnaby…..- dijo ella con un tono ligeramente sensual

-…skt…deja empras de una vez a la verdadera Kaede-chan!.- grito el enfurecido

Kaede peto a Barnaby y lo sujeto del cuello y uso sus cristales para atrancar su ropa y retenerlo inmovilizado contra un muro

-….jajajaja….¿sabes quien soy yo?...es verdad soy distinta a la verdadera e inocente Kaede…..yo fui creada por la misma Kaede para soportar todo el dolor de los experimentos que nos hicieron…eran demasiado dolorosos , Kaede no podía resistir sola todo ese dolor y por eso yo apareci…y fui yo quien tubo que soportar todo ese tormento….para que ella pudiera vivir…..juntas sufrimos lo mismo , Kaede gritaba la ayuda de Wild Tiger, que la ayudara ,que la salvara, su mas grande héroe ,su propio padre,…pero el nunca vino…..nos dejo sufrir…¡por eso aunque Kaede este en contra yo voy a hacer que Wild Tiger sufra lo mismo que nosotras sufrimos!... y te pido que no te interpongas ni tu ni los otros Héroes…por que sabes la verdadera Kaede te ama tanto…y no quiere que yo te haga daño… ni a los otros héroes…pero en especial a ti….- dijo ella sonriendo como maniática , Barnaby se sentía muy mal por todo lo que le dijo Wretched Egg

-….adios….espero verte de nuevo….Barnaby Brooks Jr.- dijo ella para darle un beso en los labios cosa que deja totalmente sorprendido y levemente sonrojado a Barnaby y luego ella lo noquea

-..Ka…ede…- susurro el débilmente antes de caer inconsciente.

Después de unas horas Barnaby estaba despertando

-..¡oye despierta!.- dijo un poco molesta Blue Rose

-..espera yo lo despertare..- dijo Fire Emblem a punto de darle "reparación de boca a boca" y justo despierta Barnaby y se asusta y se lo quita de encima

-…moo no es justo..- dijo el Okama de Fire Emblem

-..¡Kaede ¿donde esta Kaede?.- dijo Barnaby desesperado

-.¡eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros! , ¡saliste a buscarla y luego nosotros te encontramos colgado en una pared inconsciente ¡…- dijo muy enojada Blue Rose

-.." es verdad…."….K-Kaede intento matar a un sujeto …..- dijo Barnaby sorprendiendo a los demás Héroes

-¡¿Qué dijiste? Kadede-chan intento matar a alguien nuevamente!.- dijo Blue Rose sorprendida

-..si…pero yo le lance encima de ella deteniendo el ataque…. Luego ella me golpeo y me inmovilizo en una pared de un callejón…luego…me dijo algo horrible….- dijo el muy triste y sintiéndose incompetente

-¡peor hombre dinos que te dijo!.- dijo Bison

-…ella….me dijo que ella apareció en Kaede para ayudarla…a soportar el horrible dolor de los experimentos que hacían en ella…ya que Kaede no los podía resistir…- dijo el

-..eso es horrible…cuanto habrá sufrido Kaede-chan..- dijo Dragon Kid tapándose la boca

-..y que quiere vengarse de Kotetsu-san….por que nunca vino a Rescatarlas…cuando mas lo necesitaban…- luego todos se callaron por que Kotetsu se había levantado y oído toda la conversación, estaba horrorizado

-..K-Kotetsu…-san….-

-…..mi…Kaede-chan…. ¿que…demonios…..le hicieron…esos malditos…a mi hija…?...-dijo el y le salieron unas lagrimas.

-..Kotetsu por favor regrese a descansar…se que es muy duro pero si no te recuperas no podrás rescatar a Kaede-chan.- dijo Blue Rose cogiéndolo del brazo

-..Kotetsu-san yo le hice una promesa y le cumpliré traeré de regreso a la verdadera Kaede así sea que tenga que traerla a la fuerza .- dijo Barnaby parándose y mirándolo seriamente

-…Bunny-chan…cuento contigo…- dijo el y se desmayo y los chicos lo pusieron de regreso a su habitación por otro lado Kaede o mejor dicho Wretched Egg estaba encima de una torre

-…kshii….te are pagar Kaburagi ….y Barnaby Brooks Jr….por mas que esta niña te quiera….si te pones en mi camino te destruiré….jajajaja.- dijo ella son una sonrisa maliciosa

* * *

><p><em>y bien como estubo? espero que el primer capi aya quedado bien=_=U , los veo en la conti no olviden los Reviews<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_este capitulo tiene una pequeña escena de lemon si no les agrada pueden saltarse es solo un aviso_ _,disfutenlo_ _n_n_

* * *

><p>Barnaby recibió una llamada de Saito<p>

-…Barnaby-san creo que tengo una pista de donde se pueda encontrar la hija de Kotetsu-san..-

-¿de verdad? Gracias voy para aya .- dijo el si se fue directo hacia el laboratorio

-dígame que es lo que tiene.- dijo Barnaby

- vera según mis datos….la chica posiblemente este…en una antigua prisión el cual ya no se usa por causas desconocidas…-

-…ya veo…gracias…-

- y bien que aras?..- dijo Sky High que estaba con ellos

-..pues obviamente que iré .- dijo el

-…no iras solo ,nosotros te acompañaremos…- dijo Bison

-¡pero!.-

nada no tienes alternativa…además ahora Kaede-chan no es una persona a la que puedas vencer tan fácil…y peor con esos poderes que ahora posee….- dijo Blue Rose

-…esta bien , cuento con ustedes.- dijo Barnaby resignado

Por otro lado en el escondite

-…creo que es hora de empezar a movernos….- dijo una mujer de cabello blanco corto y una cinta rojo alrededor del pelo con la misma apariencia de Cis

-..todavia no.…aun falta los preparativos.- dijo el hombre con vendas

-como ordene.- dijo la misma mujer

Desde entonces habían pasado cuatro días .Era de noche y la preocupación que sentía Barnaby no lo dejaba tranquilo

-…Kaede-chan….- decía susurrando para el mismo, el no lo había visto hasta ahora pero, había empezado a ver a Kaede de un modo diferente, desde que evolucionó ,ahora ya no era una niña , ahora su cuerpo se había convertido en una mujer perfectamente desarrollada a pesar de que su edad era corta, su cabello era demasiado largo y su rostro como la de una princesa, un leve sonrojo se asomo por las mejillas del rubio, el sacudió su cabeza para intentar sacar esos pensamientos.

-¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?...- se pregunto asi mismo, acaso eso era ¿ amor? O ¿ deseo? Eran incógnitas que rondaban por su cabeza además de que su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y Barnaby salió a caminar para tratar de despejar su mente

Se sentó en un asiento en un parque en el que nadie pasaba por ahí.

-….B-Barnaby…-kun….- decía una voz suave detrás de el y Barnaby se volteo, esa voz era de Kaede

-.¡Kaede!.- dijo el puesto que vio que los ojos de la chica eran Cafés llenos de inocencia , bondad y pureza no como los de Wretched Egg que eran rojos por que estaban llenos de maldad ,odio e ira , Barnaby no puedo evitar abrázala.

-…B-Barnaby...-kun….- dijo ella sonrojada

-esta vez no te dejare ir…¡vendrás conmigo!- dijo el agarrándola de la mano

-…por favor déjame ir…. Wretched Egg despertara en cualquier momento…y no quiero que te lastime….- dijo ella acariciando el rostro de Barnaby , efectivamente esta chica estaba causando nuevos sentimientos en el , el corazón de Branaby latía con fuerza acaso ¿era una hechicera para que le hubiese puesto un encanto tan fuerte en el? Se preguntaba el.

-..Kaede-chan…- dijo el e inconscientemente fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica y ella se sorprendió pero fue cerrando los ojos esperando lo que venia

-¡Kaede-chan!.- grito Blue Rose desde su moto haciendo que Barnaby reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer

-¡Barnaby trae a Kaede-chan ,Saito ah encontrado la manera de aprisionar al otro yo de Kaede-chan.- dijo Blue Rose

-¡entiendo ¡ vamos Kaede-chan!.- dijo Barnaby pero era tarde , Wretched Egg había despertado y había tomado posesión del cuerpo de Kaede

-..jajaj ¿adonde me quieres llevar Barnaby?.- dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente

-… Wretched Egg….- dijo el muy molesto y serio.

-..jajajaja…no me querrás violar ¿o si?... hacer tuya a una menor….- dijo ella con su tonito sensual haciendo que Barnaby se sonroje pero luego se puso serio

-.¡ no juegues conmigo!¡dejar ir a Kaede!.- dijo el

-..no hasta que consiga mi venganza!.- dijo ella y se fue a toda velocidad

-¡se escapo!.- dijo Blue Rose bajando de la moto

-¡maldita sea!.- dijo Barnaby molesto

-..Barnaby cuando la encontraste debiste traerla inmediatamente!.- dijo Blue Rose enfadada

-..lo se pero…- dijo el

-…Barnaby….hace unos momentos…yo vi que tu intestaste besarla….¿que rayos te pasa?.- dijo ella seria

-…y-yo…p-pues….la verdad…no lo se….- dijo el nervioso y volteando el rostro para evitar que Karina vea el sonrojo en sus mejillas que lo delataba

-…"mmm…¿sera que Barnaby…se esté…enamorando de Kaede-chan?...no deben ser imaginaciones mías"….por dios…volvamos….Saito que hablar contigo…- dijo ella volviendo a montar su moto.

-..de acuerdo….- dijo el

Cuando llagaron al laboratorio de Saito

-….que bueno que llegaste Barnaby….- dijo Saito en su micrófono que casi los deja sordos

-…s-si…y bien…Karina me dijo que usted había encontrado una manera de encerrar a Wretched Egg ….-

-..exactamente…mas bien hacerla dormir para siempre…..- dijo el

-¿¡Qué!.- dijo el preocupado

-pero no se preocupe…esto no ara efecto en Kaede-san…solo en su otro yo…cuando hayamos aplicado todo en Kaede-san ella volverá a la normalidad…pero lastimosamente la estructura de su cuerpo no cambiara…seguirá siendo adulta…quizás siga asi hasta que alcance la edad adecuada de su actual cuerpo…- dijo el

-…ya veo….- por un lado Barnaby sentía siento alivio , de que Kaede no cambiara en su forma adulta.

-..vera el sistema se llama Mother Goose System…- dijo el habiendo una cabina en que se veía una especia de Huevo Gigante con unos cables al rededor

-..¿¡que es eso!..- dijo Blue Rose un poco sorprendida

- esto es el Mother Goose System….- dijo Saito

-…t-tiene una forma muy rara…- dijo Blue Rosa con una Gotita en la sien

-..tiene que poner a Kaede dentro del sistema cuando eso suceda el sistema activara una canción de cuna…esta canción es para dormir a la otra personalidad de Kaede-san…-

-..sugoe…- dijo impresionada Blue Rose

-…entonces lo único que debemos hacer es traer a Kaede-chan aquí…- dijo Barnaby

-exacto…- dijo Saito

-…bueno nos ha ahorrado gran parte del trabajo..- dijo Sky High

-…deberías avisar cuando vienes…- dijo la chica molesta

-…lo siento…-

-…gracias Saito…debo irme…-dijo Barnaby saliendo del laboratorio

Mientras tanto Kaede estaba en una habitación, se veía en un espejo , y su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo , en el espejo se reflejaba la verdadera Kaede

-….por favor no lastimes a mi padre…se que el…no vino a rescatarnos….¡pero el sigue siendo importante para mi!..- decía la verdadera Kaede en el espejo

-…no…tu corazón es débil y por eso perdonas con tanta facilidad…yo no conozco lo que es perdonar….y seguiré mi venganza hasta que vea a Kotetsu sufrir tanto como nosotras sufrimos no parare ….y digas lo que digas ..¡no me detendrás!…- decía Wretched Egg y destruyo el espejo

-…eres una estúpida ….Kaede….- decía Wretched Egg mientras cogía su ropa y se la ponía

-..tengo que ser fuerte…yo debo controlarla antes de que le aga daño a alguien…- decía la verdadera Kaede en su mente para que Wretched Egg no la escuchara y Kaede pudo tomar el ocontrol de su cuerpo

-..tengo que evitar todo este desastre suceda…Barnaby-kun… tengo que advertirle...- dijo ella y salió de la habitación dentro del escondite de una prisión abandonada

Mientras Barnaby llego a su departamento se fue bañar y para irse a dormir, estando en su habitación oyó unos pasos en su sala

-¿¡Quién es!.- dijo el exaltado cuando salió de su cuarto vio a Kaede

-..K-Kaede…- dijo Barnaby

-…y-yo.. Wretched Egg esta decidida a matar a mi padre y a todos los que se interpongan…por eso…por eso….es que le pido…que no intente encontrarme…nadie puede detenerla…por eso…y-yo…me ire de la ciudad para siempre….dile a mi padre que lo quiero mucho y que me perdone por haberlo lastimado asi…adiós Barnaby-kun…-dijo ella apunto de irse pero Barnaby la detiene cogiéndola del brazo

-¡no puedes hacer eso!.- dijo el

-….lo siento pero es mi decisión …- dijo ella seria

-..Kaede..-

-..Barnaby-kun…hay algo que debo decirle…y que nunca me eh atrevido por miedo…- dijo ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-…¿q-que es?..- dijo el casi adivinando lo que le iba a decir

-que…yo…lo amo….- dijo ella muy sonrojada y nerviosa, esto sorprendió a Barnaby pero eso le que su corazón latiera a gran fuerza y lo hizo sentir muy feliz

-¿p-por que..nunca me lo dijo?..- pregunto el sonrojado

-..por que….usted jamás se fijaría en una niña como yo , y además yo solo era una niña encaprichada…pero esto va mas allá de la admiración que sentía por usted…entonces supe que si era amor…- dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente

Barnaby no resistió la tentación y beso los dulces labios de la chica

-..B-Barnaby..-kun?...- dijo ella muy sonrojada y sorprendida

-..quiero que sepas que ese sentimiento es totalmente mutuo…- dijo el sonriéndole y Kaede sonrió mas y lo abrazo

-…y por esa misma razón…es que no te puedo dejar ir…Kaede-chan..- dijo Barnaby juntando el juntando el cuerpo de Kaede contra el cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara mas

-….p-pero…-

-…por favor..quédate conmigo…- dijo el besándola hasta que llegan a su habitación

Barnaby recostó a Kaede en su cama y comenzó a besar su cuello y a quitarle su ropa ajustada a todo su cuerpo , Kaede se sentía muy nerviosa con un poco de miedo por que ella sabia perfectamente lo que iban a hacer y que perdería su inocencia aquella noche, pero aun asi no se arrepintió de nada y continuo , ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa a el y asi siguieron hasta quedar como dios los trajo al mundo ,Barnaby suavemente empezó a penetrarla, la chica se quejo y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos,

-..¿estas bien?.- dijo Barnaby secando las lagrimas de Kaede , y ella asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazo

-..e-estoy bien…la verdad…es que estoy llorando de felicidad..- dijo ella sonriendo Barnaby la volvió a besar en los labios y siguió con embestidas suaves, después comenzó a ir mas rápido cuando Kaede dejo de sentir dolor hasta llegar a la éxtasis

Barnaby se acostó al lado de Kaede totalmente cansado y abrazo a Kaede

-…te amo Barnaby-kun..- dijo ella sonriéndole

-…yo también…- dijo el , despues ambos se quedaron dormidos

Al amanecer Barnaby se despertó

-…eh…Kaede…- dijo el al no ver a nadie con el

-.¿.habra sido un sueño?.- dijo el peor luego comprobó que no era asi , por que se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y en la sabanas había pequeñas manchas se sangre , todo fue real , en verdad había sucedido

Barnaby se levanto y se vistió busco por todo su apartamento a Kaede , pero no la encontró, ella se había ido.

Por otro lado Kaede estaba de nuevo en su escondite

-¡por que hiciste eso niña tonta eh?.- dijo Wretched Egg hablando con Kaede dentro de su mente

-…por que yo lo amo de verdad…- dijo ella inocentemente abrazándose a si misma

-ja sabes si el te toco a ti es como si me hubiera hecho lo mismo a mi…además es 14 años mayor que tu…- dijo Wretched Egg

-¡no por que el me ama a mi y la edad no importa además yo ya no soy una niña en ninguna de las formas posibles!.- dijo ella molesta

-.¡jajajajaja! ¿solo por que tu cuerpo parece de una mujer adulta y perdiste tu virginidad? , pues sea como sea solo tienes 10 años mocosa.- dijo ella riéndose sínicamente

-.¡deja de atormentarme!¡ sea como sea lo amo y eso no va a cambiar digas lo que me digas!.- dijo ella tapándose los oídos

…mocosa malcriada….mmm..¿que sentirías si matara a ese Barnaby el cual tanto amas?.- dijo ella son una sonrisa malévola

-¡NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR HACERLE DAÑO NI A EL NI A MI PADRE!.- dijo Kaede muy alterada

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡YA QUIERO VER COMO ME LO IMPEDIRAS!.- dijo Wretched Egg

como yo te cree también podría destruirte!.- dijo Kaede

-..¡jajajaja! ¡ sabes perfectamente que no hay forma de que puedas hacerlo!.- y Kaede se callo

-¡ves soy mas fuerte que tu!..ahora descansa que no falta mucho para que mi venganza se cumpla .- dijo Wretched Egg dejando a Kaede tomar el control de su cuerpo

Mientras tanto Kotetsu ya se había recuperado y le habían dado de alta en el hospital

Kotetsu se encontró con Barnaby camino a una fuente

-..¡hola Bunny-chan!...-dijo el

-..h-hola Kotetsu-san…- dijo el un poco nervioso por una gran razón.¿ como le diría que se enamoro de su hija y que le arrebato la inocencia?

-estas un poco raro…bueno a lo mas importante ¿ encontraste a Kaede?.- dijo el serio

-..pues si…varias veces pero se escapa…- dijo Barnaby

-..ya veo…¡saito me dijo que encontró una manera de controlar a la otra personalidad de Kaede!.- dijo el

-..lo se…-

-..¡entonces tenemos que encontrarla!.- dijo Kotetsu decidido

-…¡no es necesario Kotetsu!..- dijo Wretched Egg controlando a Kaede , Kotetsu se sorprendió

-¡Kaede!-

-…kshii…no me digas Kaede porque no soy ella soy Wretched Egg…tu querida hija esta durmiendo aquí adentro .- dijo ella cogiéndose la cabeza

-…¡entonces deja a mi hija!.-dijo Kotetsu

-.¡jajajaj! Kaede y yo somos la misma persona y también soy tu hija .- dijo ella

-….¡entonces si tu también eres mi hija te detendré!..- dijo Kotetsu

-..tus poderes están apunto de acabarse…ni siquiera duraras un minuto….no tienes oportunidad contra mi…viejo… asi que te matare rápido.- dijo Wretched Egg haciendo los

Cristales y ataco a Kotetsu con un tornado destruyendo el lugar y dejando a Kottesu herido

-….¡Kotetsu no esta solo!.- dijo Barnaby

-…oh….cierto me había olvidado de ti….¡oye Kotetsu!.- dijo Wretched Egg antes de hacer otro ataque

-¿Q-qué?.-

-..¿dime tu mejor amigo, Barnaby ya te dijo lo que paso entre nosotros?.- dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente

-¿de que rayos hablas?.- dijo Kotetsu sin entender absolutamente nada

-..¡c-callate!.- dijo Barnaby temiendo que se supiera la verdad

-… ¡jajajaja!¡ tu amigo Barnaby y Kaede estuvieron juntos ¡ como hombre y mujer grandísimo idiota!jajajajajaj¡ Barnaby le arrebató la virginidad a tu hija!.- dijo Wretched Egg riéndose como sádica

-¿Por qué dices tantas mentiras? no juegues con eso .- dijo Kotetsu

-jajajaj sin o me crees por que no se lo preguntas a el?.- dijo ella señalando a Barnaby , Kotetsu lo miro , y Barnaby volteo el rostro.

-…..es verdad….los siento Kotetsu-san….- Kotetsu no lo podía creer, parecía su mundo se desmoronaba

-…n-no….no puede ser verdad….¡¿por que Barnaby?- dijo el cogiéndolo del cuello

-….lo siento Kotetsu-san…- dijo el

-¡vasta papa!.- dijo la verdadera Kaede tomando posesión de su cuerpo

-Kaede ¿ por que lo hiciste solo tienes 10 años.- dijo Kotetsu con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡habre los ojos papa!.- dijo ella haciendo que Kotetsu la mirara directamente

-..¿crees que podría vivir como una niña de 10 años como soy ahora eh? ¡pues te equivocas!- dijo Kaede

-..pero Kaede.-

lo entiendes ,mi vida cambio, por dentro jamás fui una niña y por fuera jamás lo volveré a ser…..la verdad no la puedes ocultar.¡ además quiero que entiendas una cosa lo que siento por Barnaby-kun no es un capricho como tu me solías decir…¡esto es amor como lo que tu sentías por mama! Y Barnaby-kun también siente lo mismo por mi , a el no le importo arriesgarse a enfrentar a Wretched Egg solo por salvarme …y si vas a odiar a alguien por eso…entonces ódiame a mi.- dijo Kaede y Kotetsu solto a Barnaby

-..Kaede….entiende tu también..que jamás podría odiar a mi propia hija…..y esta bien…si tu destino y el de Bunny-chan es estar juntos….lo aceptare..- dijo el finalmente sonriendo

-…gracias Kotetsu-san..- dijo Barnaby sonriendo al igual que Kaede pero justo en ese momento Wretched Egg tomo el control

-..ajajajaj…es hora de morir…adiós..- dijo Wretched Egg

-..pero también te salvare Kaede!.- dijo Kotetsu

solo le incumbe a usted Kotetsu-san…también a mi..- dijo Barnaby

-..¡ya lo se!y será mejor que lo hagas bien!.- dijo el sonriendo

-..eso ni dudar.- dijo Barnaby igualmente

Y empieza una gran batalla

* * *

><p><em>¿como quedo? espero que bien , ya emoieza la gran batalla ¿ rescataran a Kaede? ¿ el grupo oculto en la prision atacara tambien? ¡ eso lo sabran en el proximo capi n_n ¡ no olviden los Reviews<em>


	3. Chapter 3

-..ajajajaj…es hora de morir…adiós..- dijo Wretched Egg

-..pero también te salvare Kaede!.- dijo Kotetsu

- no solo le incumbe a usted Kotetsu-san…también a mi..- dijo Barnaby

-..¡ya lo se! y será mejor que lo hagas bien!.- dijo el sonriendo

-..eso ni dudar.- dijo Barnaby igualmente

Y empieza una gran batalla

Y justo llega Saito en ese gran camión con los trajes adentro

-¡chicos los trajes!.- dijo el y Barnaby y Kotetsu subieron y se pusieron sus trajes de Héroes y salieron a luchar contra Wretched Egg

-…a Agnes-san no le agradara que usemos los trajes para asuntos personales!.- dijo Kotetsu

-.¡ nos las arreglaremos con ella después ¡ ¡ ahora lo mas importante es vencer a Wretched Egg y liberar a Kaede-chan!.- dijo Barnaby ya preparado para luchar

-¡eso ya lo se!.-

-¡basta de charlas!¡quiero divertirme!.- dijo Wretched Egg y uso un tornado con los cristales que causo un terremoto en la ciudad

-¿Qué rayos! La ciudad esta en peligro ¡!.- dijo Kotetsu alterado

-..¡Tenemos que evitar que haga ese movimiento otra vez!.- dijo Barnaby y ambos atacaron a Kaede , ella los evitaba con facilidad por otro lado en la prisión

-…maestro…¡creo que es hora!...¡dejeme ayudar a Wretched Egg .- dijo la mujer que se parecía a Cis

-¡esta bien has lo que quieras pero al menos asegúrate se hacerlo bien!.- dijo el hombre con vendas en todo el cuerpo

-..cuente con ello, me retiro .- dijo ella y salió directo a donde se encontraban Wretched Egg , Kotetsu y Barnaby luchando

Mientras tanto Wretched Egg mantenía presión en Barnaby y su padre agarrando sus cuellos y casi destrozando la armadura de ambos

-…¡jajajaja y bien se rinden o prefieren morir!.- dijo ella riéndose con sarcasmo

-..¡eso nunca!.- dijo Barnaby liberándose e iba a golpearla pero una imagen de la verdadera Kaede paso por sus ojos y no pudo atacarla

-..¡jajajaj no deberías dejarte llevar por tus estúpidos sentimientos!.- dijo ella y lo lanzo muy lejos de una sola patada puesto que la chica tenia fuerza sobrehumana

Por otro lado Sky High había llegado con su traje de Héroe volando a la escena donde estaban luchando

-.¿Qué pasa aquí?¡esa es Kaede-chan , a este paso Barnaby y Kotetsu están en peligro!.- dijo el e iba a baja a ayudarlos pero aparece Cis y le lanza un ataque con las ramas del pecado exactamente el mismo poder que tiene Wretched Egg con los cristales rojos

-¿Qué?.- dijo Sky High e iba a devolver el ataque pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de la chica que una vez se enamoro

-..¡no puede ser….tu!…..- dijo el recordando a la chica del parque

-. No puedo dejar que te entrometas!.- dijo ella

-..¿por que estas aquí?.-

-…eh…¿tu me conoces?.- dijo ella un poco extrañada , y Sky High se quito el casco y le mostro su rostro

-¿no me recuerdas?¡en el parque nosotros nos vimos y conversamos!.- dijo el

-…no te recuerdo….- dijo ella

nunca supe tu nombre..- dijo Sky High un poco triste

-..mi nombre es Cis…ah…ya veo…seguro tu encontraste a una androide que tenia mi mismo aspecto.- dijo ella eso sorprendió a Sky High

-¡¿a-androide?.- dijo el sorprendido

-exactamente….un científico llamado Rotwang creo un androide con mi mismo aspecto y le puso mi mismo nombre…pero ese androide perdió su forma humana y luego fue destruido….- dijo ella

-..entonces la chica que conoci….era…un androide….- dijo el muy triste

-….perdon por eso…-dijo Cis mostrando una pequeña sonrisa cosa que hizo que el se sonrojara

-pero….no puedo permitirte que intervengan en la batalla de Wretched Egg…por orden del maestro…todos los héroes deben desaparecer…si quieres vivir deja de ser un héroe…o tendre que destruirte.- dijo ella haciendo los cristales alrededor de sus manos

-.¡lo siento pero no me rendiré!.- dijo el decido

-..entonces no tengo opción.- dijo ella atacando a Sky High

Por otro lado Wretched Egg estaba apunto de darle el golpe final a Kotetsu pero Barnaby consigue darle un ataque a ella

-¡¿estas bien Kotetsu-san?.- dijo el

-¡si!¡lo siento mucho Kaede pero no me dejas otra opción .- dijo Kotetsu

-¡ lo siento Kaede-chan!.- dijo Barnaby y ambos usaron el modo buena suerte y golpearon a Kaede al mismo tiempo y Kaede sale gravemente herida

-¡lo hicimos!.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo pero se callaron horrorizados por lo que hicieron , Kaede tenia graves heridas por las que sangraba y su traje estaba casi destrozado , ellos la golpearon con demasiada fuerza , ellos se acercaron lentamente a ella .

-..¿HIJA?.- dijo Kotetsu desesperado al verla asi

-…K-Kaede…-chan…- dijo Barnaby con lagrimas en los ojos , después se sorprendieron al ver que las heridas de ella se cerraban muy rápidamente al igual que su traje que se volvió a reconstruir , y ella se levanto lentamente y los miro

-¿Qué eso fue todo?.- dijo Wretched Egg sonriéndoles macabramente

-…¿a-auto regeneración?.- dijo Barnaby

-…se podría decir que si… no creía que fueran capases de atacar de esa manera a Kaede….bueno que se esperaba de vosotros…tu Kotetsu que abandono a su hija mientras hacían experimentos dolorosos con ella…y tu Barnaby que arrebató la inocencia a una chica menor que tu….¡ja!.- dijo ella sonriendo

-¡callate tu no entiendes nada!.- dijo enojado Barnaby de repente a Wretched Egg le comenzó a doler la cabeza , era por que Kaede trataba de tomar el control de su cuerpo hasta que lo logro

-…ah…uyan….rapido…- dijo Kaede devilmente

-¡Kaede-chan!.- dijo Kotetsu hacercandose a ella y Brnaby la coje en brazos

-¿Qué haces?¡ dejame! Wretched Egg va apoderarse de mi nuevamente!.- dijo Kaede

-..esto se acabara ahora mismo!.- dijo Barnaby y la llevo a gran velocidad al laboratorio de Saito

-¡Saito active el sistema!.- dijo Barnaby poniendo a Kaede dentro del Mother Goose System

-¡de acuerdo!.- dijo el y y activo el sistema , dentro del Systema una canción comenzó a sonar

-¡¿que esta pasando?...me siento….extraña…..¿por que ….tengo…..mucho…sueño?...- dijo Wretched Egg y se quedo sellada para siempre dentro de la mente de Kaede y ella volvio a la normalidad , Kotetsu llego al laboratorio de Saito

-¡¿y Kaede?.- dijo Kotetsu preocupado

-..¡esta adentro del sistema!.- dijo Barnaby y luego el sistema se abrió y Kaede estaba dentro

-…mmm….auch….¿papa?...¿Barnaby-kun?...¿donde estoy?- dijo la verdadera Kaede al verlos y ellos se pusieron muy felices y la fueron a abrazar

-¡el sistema funciono a la perfecion!.- dijo Saito sonriendo

-¡gracias Saito si no fuera por ti estaríamos en graves problemas!.- dijo Kotetsu enseñándole su dedo pulgar

Mientras tanto en el cielo se encontraban Sky High y Cis

-..oh no…. Wretched Egg ah sido derrotada…- dijo Cis al sentir que la presencia de Wretched Egg se desvanecía

-.¡entonces mis amigos ganaron!.- dijo Sky High

-…esto no le gustara a mi maestro…seguro me pondrá un castigo por fallar….- dijo ella

-.¿castigo?...¡si ese hombre les hace daño entonces no vallas con el!.- dijo el muy molesto cogiéndole la mano a Cis antes de que ella regresara

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? ¡se supone que somos enemigos!.-dijo ella

-.¡para mi no lo eres!.- dijo el , ella lo pensó por un momento.

-….esta bien…ire contigo….- dijo ella y el sonrio

-….no te vas a arrepentir….lo juro….- dijo el

-…espero que asi sea….- dijo ella y Sky High la llevo de la mano a la base ,Kaede volvio a la normalidad

-….esta vez estaré mas pendiente de ti hija..- dijo Kotetsu

-…no es necesario….- dijo ella

-…quizás sea cierto por que mis datos me dicen que solo la otra personalidad de Kaede-san fue sellada pero no sus nuevos poderes que no tienen nada que ver con los de un Nex…y como le dije a Barnaby-san anteriormente de que su cuerpo no cambiara hasta llegar a la edad adecuada .- dijo Saito

-pero lo importante es que Wretched Egg fue sellada y nadie estará en peligro…- dijo Barnaby

-…bueno…no todo es asi….- dijo Kaede sorprendiendo a los presentes

-.¿Qué? a que te refieres?.- dijo Kotetsu

-…hay una organización….llamada Ouroboros….ellos les dijeron a Wretched Egg que les ayudara a destruir a los Héroes…por eso…es que no todo estará tan bien…pero con la perdida de mi otro yo no tendrán oportunidad…ella era esencial para ellos….su mas poderosa arma era Wretched Egg….-

-..Ouroboros..-dijo Barnaby con cierto odio y apretando sus puños

-…..pero no te preocupes…Barnaby-kun….- dijo Kaede sonriéndole y eso hacer que Barnaby se tranquilice y sonría

-..¡esta bien!...- dijo el

-….y ahora que se acabo todo este lio ustedes dos me tiene que explicar unas cuantas cosas eh!.- dijo Kotetsu un poquito molesto

-..s-si…- dijeron ambos un poco nerviosos

Después de eso se quitaron los trajes y los devolvieron para que los repararan y luego

-…y ahora tenemos que hablar..- dijo Kotetsu

-….¿de que?.- dijo Kaede

-.¿¡como que de que!.¡ de tu y Bunny-chan!...¡¿que van a hacer ahora en adelante?- dijo Kotetsu

-..pues….Kotetsu-san….yo….lo eh decidido y…..quiero estar junto a Kaede-chan….para siempre….- dijo el

-¿¡Qué!¿hablas de matrimonio?.- dijo Kotetsu sorprendido al igual que Kaede que estaba en Shock

-¡¿QUEE?.- dijeron todo el grupo de Héroes que pasaron por hay y los oyeron

-¡Vaya Barnaby no sabia que eras un pedófilo!.- dijo el Okama de Fire Emblem sorprendido

-.¡no es asi y no soy un pedófilo!.- dijo Barnaby un poco enojado por que estaban haciendo sentir incomoda a Kaede

-¡ja sabia que algo le estaba pasando con Kaede-chan!.- dijo Blue Rose poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-no me esperaba eso de Barnaby-san…- dijo Dragon Kid sorprendida

-¡alto!.- dijo enojada Kaede haciendo callar a todos los presentes

-.¡ ya no soy una niña pequeña como ven mi apariencia es de una mujer adulta asi que no tienen derecho a llamar pedófilo a Barnaby –kun!.- dijo ella

-…bueno…por un lado tiene razón…- dijo Bison

-…¡Kaede-chan tiene razón!...además es su vida y no hay derecho a criticar.- dijo Dragon kid seria luego hubo un largo silencio

-¡entonces te diré unos consejos para que seas una buena mujer!- dijo Fire emblem cogiendo del brazo a Kaede y le guiña el ojo

- y yo te daré unos consejos de la ropa que debes usar!.- dijo Blue Rose también cogiendo a Kaede del otro brazo

-…¡ no soy tan femenina pero are lo que pueda!,.- dijo Dragon Kid empujándola desde atrás

-..s-si…- dijo Kaede con una gotita en la sien y ellas se la llevan

-…no puedo creer como creció drásticamente y que ahora se la entregare Bunny-chan..- dijo Kotetsu muy triste al estilo anime

-..tranquilo es normal , los hijos se van tan rápido.- dijo Bison tratando se darle ánimos a Kotetsu

-.¡pero es mi Kaede-chan TT-TT!.-

y ni te imaginas lo que harán en su luna de miel con Barnaby.- dijo Bison susurrándole en el oído

-¡¿QUIERES ATORMENTARME O APOYARME EH? Ò_Ó!.- grito el muy alterado

-¡jajajajajajaja!.- rio Bison divertido ya que le estaba tomando el pelo

-¡vamos Kotetsu-sann o se ponga asi!.- dijo Barnaby

-¡QUISIERA ASESINARTEEE!…pero si lo hago Kaede me odiaría para toda la vida….una cosa…promete que nunca aras sufrir a Kaede-chan…- dijo el componiéndose

dice eso yo nunca la aria sufrir.- dijo Barnaby serio

-..entonces….te dejo a mi hija en tus manos..- dijo el extendiéndole la mano

Kotetsu-san…gracias- dijo el apretando la mano de Kotetsu en símbolo de amistad

* * *

><p><em>¡no crean que este es el final ! esto aun sigue! , espero que aya quedado bien no olviden los Reviews n_n<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Las chicas habían llevado a Kaede a la mansión de Fire emblem ,

-..¡como ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha ,mira que hermosura de ropa tengo para ti!.- dijo Fire emblem muy emocionado enseñándole un traje muy sensual a Kaede

se servirá en tu noche de bodas.- dijo el guiñándole el ojo causando que las tres se sonrojaran

-..¡o-oye aun no esta lista para ese tipo de cosas!.- dijo Blue Rose sonrojada y molesta

-…de hecho….yo….ya eh estado…con Barnaby-kun…..-dijo Kaede escondiendo su rostro por la vergüenza y todas se quedaron sorprendidas

-. ¡¿e-estado…c-como….marido y mujer…osea…t-tubieron r-relaciones sexuales?….-.- dijo Blue Rose totalmente sorprendida y Kaede asintió con la cabeza .

-.¡oh dios ¡!ese Barnaby se comió el pastel antes de la boda , es un candente!¡ ¿que le cuesta esperar?.- dijo Fire emblen sonriendo haciendo que Kaede su pusiera peor que un tomate

-¡pero no lo diga de esa manera!.- dijo Dragon Kid totalmente sonrojada

-….pero escúchame Kaede-chan…¿estas segura de traer un relación tan seria con Barnaby?...- le pregunto Blue Rose a Kaede y ella la miro

-…..lo único que se es que lo amo….- dijo ella sonriendo

-…¡entonces esta mas que preparada!¡ vaya como me sorprendes niña!...- dijo Fire emblem muy alegre

-…s-si…-

Después de un largo dia especialmente para chicas Kaede fue al la casa de su padre Kotetsu

-…o vaya las chicas si que te tuvieron un largo tiempo!.- dijo Kotetsu

-..si =_=U…..padre….quiero ir al pueblo…necesito decirle a mi abuela que estoy bien .-dijo Kaede

-…esta bien…aunque a Bunny-chan no le agradara mucho….- dijo Kotetsu rascándose la cabeza

-….eh…no creo que le afecte mucho…además pienso venirme a vivir a esta ciudad…con Barnaby-kun….- dijo ella

-…bueno…¿y cuando piensas ir?.-

-…hoy mismo cogeré el tren… no- dijo ella

-…¿Qué?¿ahora?...bueno como desees…te acompañare.- dijo él y se fueron

Una vez que Kaede llego al pueblo con Kotetsu

-..¡abuela!.- dijo Kaede

-¿eh quien es?,. –dijo la señora mayor

-¡mama ella es Kaede!.- dijo Kotetsu sorprendiendo a la señora

-¿¡Qué! Pero….si esta…tan grande…- dijo la señora

-…abuela si soy yo….lo que pasa es que modificaron mi cuerpo….y como puedes ver….ya no soy una niña…- dijo ella con ganas de llorar

-….oh mi Kaede-chan…- dijo la anciana y abrazo a su nieta

-…te extrañe mucho abuela…- dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo y Kotetsu sonrió

-….yo tengo que regresar al trabajo antes de que me despidan..- dijo Kotetsu

-…ok ….papa dile a Barnaby….que lo quiero y que regresare pronto…- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Barnaby? No es el compañero de Kotetsu?.- dijo la anciana un poco confundida

-..s-si….y…es mi novio….- dijo Kaede un poco nerviosa y sonrojada

-.¡ ni me hagas acuerdo!.- dijo Kotetsu un poco enojado

supéralo papa ¬_¬U.-

-…¡y como no si mira te has convertido en toda una belleza , es natural que haya quedado encantado con su belleza y encantos!.- dijo la abuela sonriendo

-…g-gracias abuela…- dijo sonrojada Kaede

-…bueno me voy , adiós mama , Kaede regresa pronto o Barnaby se entristecerá…- y Kotetsu se fue

Una vez que el llego a la ciudad se encontró con Barnaby

Kotetsu-san ¿ y Kaede-chan?.- dijo el puesto que no la había visto

-…oh ella regreso al pueblo , quería ver a mi madre la extrañaba mucho…pero no te preocupes….dijo que regresaría pronto….-

-…ya veo….- dijo Barnaby un poco desanimado

-…no te pongas asi…-

-…no…es que….ya había comprado el anillo de boda….- dijo el mostrándole una cajita de cristal y adentro estaba un hermoso anillo de diamantes y en el centro tenia un rubí

-¡¿QUE?¡¿HIBAS ENSERIO CON LO DEL MATRIMONIO?.- dijo el un poco enojado y sorprendido

-.¡por supuesto! ¿por que piensa que es una broma?.- dijo enojado Barnaby

-..b-bueno…..no me lo esperaba…- dijo Kotetsu rascándose la cabeza

-..no quiero que por tu culpa Kaede-chan piense que esto es solo un juego!.-

-¡ya entendí!...por dios…..hubiera preferido pasar mas tiempo con mi hija….pero no se puede hacer nada…..ya es una mujer….- dijo el suspirando y mirando las nubes

-…exactamente….y por eso..quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella…..-

-….sabes algo…..nunca espere verte asi…..pero ya es hora de que formes una familia….aunque no me esperaba que fuera con mi hija….pero no se puede hacer nada…..sabes Kaede piensa igual que tu….-

-..eso quiere decir…-dijo Barnaby

-..que si le pides matrimonio…si aceptara…-dijo Kotetsu sonriendo y Barnaby sonrió ampliamente

-…eso ya lo sabia….-

-¡entonces no me hagas decirlo!.-

, si ,si..-

Y justo cuando Barnaby camina de regreso a su departamento unas chicas se acercan a pedirle un autógrafo

-¡eh!...de acuerdo tranquilas chicas..- dijo el sonriendo

Mientras tanto Kaede regreso muy rápido a la ciudad a ver al chico que ama

-….¡que bueno que la abuela me dio permiso de venirme rápido…- dijo ella usando el poder de Cien Power que tomo de su padre antes de que regresara

-..gracias Barnaby-kun soy tu mayor fans.- dijo una chica muy atractiva que estaba muy encaprichada con el

-..s-si…- y Kaede llega

-kun.- y se calla al ver que la chica besa a Barnaby

-¡te amo!..- le dice la chica muy alto a el antes de irse saltando se alegría y eso lo escucha claramente Kaede , y ella comienza a llorar en silencio , su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos .

-¿que rayos le pasa?.- dijo susurrando Barnaby y cuando se voltea ve a Kaede llorando

-¿Por qué….lo hiciste?...- dijo Kaede puesto que en ese momento ella pensaba que la había engañado con otra

-..¡Kaede-chan esto no es lo que crees ! yo…- dijo el pero Kaede uso su poder para irse volando -.¡ESPERA!.- dijo el y se fue volando tras ella, el trataba de alcanzarla pero ella era muy rápida ,superaba a cualquier nex

-..¡detente Kaede!.- dijo Barnaby pero ella no lo quería escuchar

-¡déjame en paz!.- dijo ella llorando

-¡no hasta que me escuches!-. le digo Barnaby y este consiguió agarrarla del brazo

-¡NO ,SUELTAME!.-grito ella tratando se zafarse del agarre y cuando lo hace le da una cachetada

-…Kaede….- dijo Barnaby mirándola tristemente y tocándose la mejilla lastimada

-…..yo….nunca voy a volver a creer en ti….yo…te amaba tanto…esto se acabo…..ya no habrá boda….olvídate de mi….- dijo ella llorando

-…no…no, no, no, no, no puedo aceptarlo!.- dijo Barnaby negando con la cabeza

-…..eso no va a cambiar mi opinión..adios..- dijo ella yéndose y esta vez Barnaby no la pudo alcanzar por que el tiempo de cinco minutos que duraba su poder se acabo

-¡maldición!.- dijo Branaby molesto, y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

Kaede fue directo a la casa de Kotetsu

-..¡hola Kaede-chan!¡ y Barnaby!.- dijo el sonriendo

-.¡no quiero saber nada de el!.- Dijo ella llorando y se encerró en la habitación de Kotetsu

-¡¿eh?¿ Que sucedió?.- dijo el entrando a su habitación y Kaede estaba en el suelo llorando.

-….nif….e-el…..me …engaño….¡me engaño papa!.- dijo ella abrazando a su padre con muchas fuerza casi asfixiándolo

-..¡aahhh vas a matar a tu papa!.- dijo Kotetsu pero luego acaricio el largo cabello de su hija

-..Kaede ven verdad pienso que no estás preparada para el amor…¿además dime que hizo el para que te pusieras asi?.- dijo el un poco enojado

-…cuando volví….yo…lo vi besando a otra mujer….- dijo ella entre llantos Kotetsu se sorprendió pero se enojo mucho

-…ese tonto….me tendrá que rendir unas cuentas….- dijo el apretando los puños

-….no….-

-¿eh?.-

-…papa …¡quiero entrar al negocio de los Héroes! .- dijo ella secándose las lagrimas

-¿¡que!.- dijo el sorpendido

-.¡si!...me voy a convertir en la reina de los Héroes y le demostrare a Barnaby lo fuerte que puedo ser….Wretched Egg no es la única que se puede vengar de alguien…yo también….- dijo ella decidida

-..eh…vaya nunca te había visto asi …pero ¡ser una heroína…..mmmm…quizás funcione..- pensó su padre

-.¡Funcionara!.- dijo ella

Días después

-hay una nueva integrante para el grupo de los Héroes ¡.- dijo el patrocinador todos los Héroes estaban en columna

-….¿quien será la nueva Héroe?..- se peguntaba Dragón Kid

-…..¿que sucede Barnaby estas extraño?.- Le dijo Sky Hig puesto que parecía que estaba ido

-…n-no…nada …- dijo el

-…¿estas asi por Kaede verdad?.- dijo Kotetsu sin mirarlo

-….si….-

-…ella dijo que la traicionaste….no debiste Barnaby….-

-…¡ yo no lo hice!.- dijo el

-.¡bien aquí esta la nueva Héroe que protegerá a la ciudad!.- dijo el patrocinado y llega Kaede con un traje de Héroe , consistía en el mismo que tenia cuando era poseída por Wretched Egg si no que este era mas provocativo y sensual y enseñaba mas que el de Blue Rose que hizo alocar a toda la multitud masculina .-

-..mi nombre es Kaede Kaburagi , soy Hija de Wild Tiger y estoy aquí para proteger a la ciudad.- dijo ella guiñando el ojo

Barnaby estaba muy sorprendido.

-..su poder Nex es de copiar los poderes y además posee otro poder al que llama ramas del pecado .- dijo el patrocinador

-…¡ESA ES MI NIÑA!.- dijo orgulloso Kotetsu

-¡ahora ella se une al dúo de Wild Tiger y Barnaby ahora sean un trió!.- aviso el patrocinador

-¿Qué?.- dijo Barnaby sorprendido luego el y Kotetsu bajaron a donde estaba Kaede y el patrocinador

-¡ como muestra de aceptación deberán estrechar la mano de la nueva integrando!.-

al grupo hija!.- dijo Kotetsu estrechando la mano de su hija

!.-

-.y ahora tu Barnaby te toca!.- dijo susurrando Kotetsu y Barnaby se acerca y toma la mano de Kaede

-…bienvenida al grupo…..- le dice el

-….gracias Barnaby-kun…- le dice ella y volteo el rostro

-¡bien con eso le han dado la bienvenida al grupo!.- dijo el patrocinador

Ahora en Hero Tv

-Bonjour Héroes…. .- dijo Agnes

-Agnes-san cual es el caso ahora..- dijo Kotetsu ya con su traje de Héroe

-..es el Sr payaso y las hermanas Myers escaparon de la prisión y robaron un diamante inmensamente costoso , este caso significara mucho mas puntos .- dijo Agnes

-¡yo lo atrapare!.- dijo Kaede y se fue volando puesto que ya sabía usar el poder de las ramas del pecado

-¡espera Kaede-chan no nos dejes atrás!.- dijo Kotetsu en su moto y Barnaby unió la suya con la de Kotetsu

-…Kotetsu-san tengo una pregunta para usted…..- dijo el serio

-….¿ y que es?.-

-…¿por que Kaede se convirtió en Héroe? ….¿acaso es por lo que paso entre nosotros?...¡por favor respóndeme!- dijo Barnaby Kotetsu lo miro y vio que a Barnaby realmente le importaba Kaede y lo que estaba sucediendo realmente lo lastimaba , y respiro hondo

-…Kaede se molestara conmigo , pero eres mi amigo asi que te lo dire….veras Kaede dijo que se convertirá en la Reina de los Héroes para demostrarte lo fuerte que puede ser…..ella decidió a vengarse de ti por lo que le hiciste…pero siento que en el fondo aun te ama… - dijo Kotetsu , Barnaby se sintió muy mal y agacho la cabeza

-…ella no me escucho lo que quería decirle….lo que realmente paso….-

-pues tendrás que explicarle rápido….por que cuando mi hija se empeña en algo , nada puede quitarle eso de la cabeza…es muy testaruda….- dijo Kotetsu

-….ya veo….gracias…"bien….no te voy a perder ….Kaede…".- pensó decidió Barnaby

* * *

><p><em>¡no eh tenido muchos Reviews TT-TT...bueno la cosa es que me gusta y seguire escribiendo ^^¡nada me detiene!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Kaede uso sus ramas del pecado para atrapar a las tres hermanas Myers

-….¡maldición todo es tu culpa!.- decía la mayor de las hermanas retando a su hermana menor

-..¡oh en su primer trabajo y Kaede Kaburagi consigue atrapar a las tres hermanas Myers fugitivas de la prisión de mujeres y recupero el diamante mas costoso de la ciudad.- (dijo la típica voz que se oía cada vez que atrapaban a un criminal)

Con eso Kaede gano 700 puntos

-…vaya se esta llevando toda la gloria….pero es una excelente Héroe… verdad Cis-chan - dijo Sky High , Cis se había unido y estaba siendo dúo con Sky High que se había convertido en su novio , ella tenia un traje parecido al de Sky High pero era mucho mas femenino un poco provocador.

-…si….pero me alegra verla asi…de verdad es todo lo contrario a Wretched Egg…- dijo ella sonriendo

-…..oh no nos va a dejar puntos Bunny-chan…..- dijo Kotetsu

-…¡de ese payaso me are cargo yo!….- dijo el y comenzó a saltar por los edificios tras el y lo encontró y tenia como rehén a la chica que lo había besado hace poco

- …¡aléjate o la mato!.- dijo el Sr payaso

-..¡ayúdame Barnaby-sama!- dijo la chica muy asustada

-…¡suéltala ahora!.- dijo Barnaby

-…¡ja no voy a volver a la cárcel ¡.- y Barnaby uso su poder de Nex para ir a toda velocidad y patear al sujeto y cogió a la chica en Brazos

-…gracias Barnaby-sama.- dijo la chica muy sonrojada con brillo en los ojos

-..¡Barnaby salvo a una habitante!.- y gano 200 puntos

Y cuando Kaede lo ve cargando a esa chica siente mucha rabia y tristeza y Barnaby se da cuenta y la suelta rápido, pero sin hacerla caer.

-….Kaede…- dijo Barnaby acercándose

-…ve con ella….tu novia te está esperando Barnaby….- dijo ella y se fue al lado de su padre y Barnaby agacho la cabeza triste

-Kaede….- dijo Barnaby muy triste

- oh vaya parece que están teniendo problemas amorosos….- dijo Fire emblem al lado de las dos chicas , Dragon Kid y Blue Rose

-..¡vamos a ver que ocurre!.- dijo Blue Rose

Después en la sala de entrenamiento

-….y bien dinos que paso con Barnaby , lo esquivas mucho….- dijo Dragon Kid a Kaede y ella viro el rostro

-…..p-pues…..se acabo lo que había entre el y yo…..- dijo ella muy triste

-¿¡QUE!.- dijeron sorprendidas

-…¡ como es posible si ustedes se querían tanto!.- dijo Fire Emblen

-….pues….al parecer el nunca me quiso…..- dijo Kaede agachando la cabeza

-¿Qué por que dices eso?.- dijo Dragon Kid

-….porque…..yo…lo vi…besando a una mujer….- dijo ella y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

-.¡ oh querida tranquila!.- dijo Fire Emblem abrazándola y la demás hacen los mismo

-…¡ ese maldito ahora vera!.- dijo Blue Rose corriendo hacia Barnaby

-.¡espera!.- dijo Kaede pero ella no le hace caso

-..¡oye tu!.- dijo Blue Rose llamando la atención de Barnaby que estaba hablando con Kotetsu

-¿eh?.-

-…¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar el corazón de Kaede-chan?.- dijo ella muy enojada

-…y-yo….- dijo el agachando la cabeza

-..¡Mira lo que le has hecho!..- dijo ella señalando a Kaede y Barnaby vio que ella lloraba en brazos de Fire Emblem

-….Kaede…- dijo Barnaby sintiéndose muy mal al verla llorar y de repente ella se desmaya

-¡¿Kaede-chan?.- dijo Dragon Kid preocupada y Kotetsu corre a ver a su hija y Barnaby se acerca a ella

-…¡Kaede ¿ estas bien?.- dijo el cogiendo a su hija

-…creo que deberíamos llevarla al medico..- dijo Origami Cyclone

-.¡si!.- dijo Kotetsu y se llevo a su hija a un hospital, después de unos minutos ella despierta.

-¡Kaede-chan!.-dijo el abrazando a su hija

-….estoy bien , no era necesario que me trajeras hasta aquí.- dijo ella

-….¿disculpe usted es el padre de la paciente?.- dijo el medico

-.¡si!-

-….según los diagnósticos … la razón para los mareos y desmayos….es que su hija esta esperando un bebe , felicidades jovencita…- y todos se quedaron en Shock puesto que los demás Héroes también estaban excepto Barnaby que aunque el quiso ir los demás le recomendaron no ir por Kaede

-¡VOY A SER MADRE!.- grito Kaede sorprendida

-¡VOY A SER ABUELO!.- grito Kotetsu mas sorprendido que hasta el se desmayo

-¡vaya Barnaby-san se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere que va a se padre!.- dijo Sky High pero el no sabia nada del rompimiento de Kaede y Barnaby

-.¡ no el no debe saberlo, no se lo digan!...- dijo Kaede enojada

-¡pero Kaede-chan eso es muy egoísta , no puedes negarle el derecho a conocer a su hijo !- dijo Kotetsu recomponiéndose

-…..pero…..a el no le importo….además….es mi vida…y yo sabré que hacer….- dijo ella muy triste

ese bebe no puede crecer sin un padre.- dijo Sky High

-….entonces conseguiré a uno….- dijo Kaede levantándose y yéndose

Kaede-chan….mmm….de verdad es testaruda….- dijo Kotetsu arreglándose el sombrero

entiendo ¿que paso aquí?.- dijo Sky High confundido

-…te lo explicare después…-dijo Kotetsu

Y cuando Kaede caminaba por las calles se encontró con un apuesto chico de cabello rojo

-…hola señorita…- dijo el chico sonriendo y ella lo miro

-…h-hola…¿Quién eres tu?.-

-….yo me llamo Marco…soy nuevo en esta ciudad….- dijo el chico

-…me llamo Kaede Kaburagi….-

-..¡oh usted es la nueva Héroe ¡…soy gran fans suyo.- dijo el muy emocionado

-..s-si…un gusto.-

-..por favor permítame invitarla a pasear…- dijo el cortésmente

-…es que…-

-..por favor no me niegue esa petición..- dijo el extendiendo su mano

-…e-esta bien..- dijo ella cogiendo la mano del chico

Y ellos se hacen amigos , Marco acompaña a Kaede se regreso a la sala de entrenamiento

-aquí está bien .- dijo Kaede sonriendo

espero verte otro dia Kaede-san..- dijo el tomando la mano de Kaede y besándola ( la mano) y Barnaby ve la situación , cosa que le causa muchos celos sintiendo la necesidad de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a ese chico pero se contuvo cerrando los puños con fuerza

Marco-kun.- dijo Kaede y el chico se va y ella camina y se encuentra con Barnaby

-….¿quién era ese tipo?..- le pregunto Barnaby muy enojado y Kaede miro a otro lado

-…no tengo que darte explicaciones….- dijo ella esquivándolo , y Barnaby se enojo mas peor no pudo hacer nada , por otro lado Kaede estaba sonriendo feliz porque le gusto ver a Barnaby celoso y Kotetsu los había visto todo y se acerco a Barnaby.

-….nunca te había visto asi de celoso Bunny-chan..- dijo el con cierta sonrisa

-…¡n-no estoy celoso!.- dijo el con un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

-…mentiroso…se te ve clarito que te mueres de las iras por que ese chico estaba con Kaede-chan…acéptalo….- dijo el y Barnaby respiró hondo

-..es cierto…no puedo ocultarlo….- dijo el apenado.

-…esta bien es natural…..yo también celaba a Tomo-chan cuando otro chico se le acercaba…es una sensación muy desagradable ver que te quieren quitar lo que es tuyo….- dijo Kotetsu animando a Barnaby

-…."es cierto….sea como sea…Kaede sigue siendo mía….y eso no va a cambiar…."..- pensó seriamente Barnaby

-…..y bien que aras…puede que Kaede se fije en otro si no te apresuras….- dijo Kotetsu

-…gracias Kotetsu-san….ire ahora mismo…- dijo el corriendo hacia Kaede y la toma del brazo

-.¡ah!..¿q-que quieres?.- dijo ella un poco sorprendida por la actitud de el

-…¡me vas a escuchar así sea que tenga que obligarte!.- dijo el enojado y se la llevo a una habitación

-.¡déjame!.- dijo ella dentro de la habitación y el la suelta

-.¡ lo que paso aquella vez , ese beso que viste no fue intención mía! .- dijo Barnaby

-..¡Mentiroso!.- dijo Kaede negándose a oírlo y Barnaby la coge de la cintura y la besa apasionada mente cosa que hace que Kaede se sonroje y ella trata de zafarse pero poco a poco va correspondiendo y después de unos minutos se separan y Kaede esta mas calmada

-…escucha esa mujer era una fans mío, y ella me beso desprevenidamente, yo no quise, ni quiero nada con ella , ni siquiera la conozco…. La única en mi vida eres tu….- dijo el sonriéndole

-…pero…ella era muy hermosa….- dijo ella volteando el rostro haciendo pucheros

-.¿mas hermosa que tu?, eso nunca.- dijo el sonriéndole y ella lo abraza

-..esta ves te perdonare , pero si lo vuelves a hacer te abandonare para siempre.- dijo ella sonriendo

-..si lo prometo…y la boda seguirá en pie.- dijo el correspondiendo al abrazo después se fueron juntos agarrados de la mano

-.¡si!.- dijo ella muy feliz

-oh ya se reconciliaron!.- dijo Fire emblem al verlos agarrados de la mano

-¡que bien asi estaba mejor!.- dijo Sky High sonriendo

esta ve si nos casaremos.- dijo Barnaby

-¡¿de verdad? ¡que bien y espero que no hagas nada malo a Kaede-chan de nuevo.- dijo Blue Rose

-..no Karina-san , eso fue un malentendido , Barnaby-kun ya me lo explico todo .- dijo Kaede

-.¿de verdad?...mmm... es mejor que sea asi….- dijo Blue Rose

-….si asi el bebe tendrá una familia completa!.- dijo Dragon Kid cosa que sorprendió a Barnaby

-.¡¿b-bebe? ¿ de que hablando?...¡Kaede-chan acaso tu….- dijo Barnaby sorprendido

-..ups….jeje..se me olvido decirte….que estoy embarazada…- dijo ella muy nerviosa , Barnaby no se lo podía creer

-.¿e-enserio…voy a ser padre?..- dijo el casi en estado de Shock

-..si…y yo soy a ser abuelo…a veces siento ganas de matarte…pero otra de felicitarte..- dijo Kotetsu llegando

-…Kaede-chan…- dijo Barnaby mirándola

-…parece que no te agrada la idea….- dijo ella un poco triste pero luego se sorprendió por que Barnaby la estaba abrazando y casi sosteniéndola en el aire.

-¡B-Barnaby-kun!.- dijo ella sorprendida por la acción de el

-..estoy muy feliz…¡voy a ser padre!.- dijo el y las lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar , Kaede sonrió al igual que los demás al ver esa bella escena, y Fire emblem tenia ganas de llorar ( en ese tipo de cosa es sentimental).

-..quisiera ser madre también.- dijo Fire Emblen y todos lo miraron como bicho raro

-.." como si pudieras ¬_¬!"- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo

hecho…ella no es la única que esta en estado…- dijo Dragon Kid y todos se sorprendieron

-¡TU TAMBIEN!.- dijeron al uníoslo y ella asintió

-¿y quien es el padre?.- pregunto Kotetsu

-…..pues….es Ivan-kun..- dijo ella sonriendo y Origami Cyclone se quedo en estado de Shock

-…vaya Ivan te tomaron por sorpresa…- dijo Kotetsu

-…¿de verdad ? ¿de verdad?..- dijo el muy emocionado y abrazando a Dragon Kid

…-

- pensé que se enloquecería pero le encanto la idea..- dijo Bisonte de la roca

-.¿por que iría a enloquecer?…siempre eh querido hacer una familia con Pao lin-chan.- dijo el sonriendo

-osea que habrá dos bodas..- dijo Kotetsu

-..no, tres…- dijo Sky High

-.¡eh!.- dijeron todos

-..yo también voy a casarme por los mismos motivos , yo también seré padre..- dijo el sonriendo y todos estaban de nuevo sorprendidos

-¿Qué?¿ Y quien es ?.- dijo Fire Emblem

aquí Cis-chan.- dijo el y trajo a su prometida Cis

es la andoride.- dijo Kotetsu

-..no ,ella no es androide que conocí en el parque , pero ella es la verdadera , en carne y hueso.- dijo el

-..hola…mi nombre es Cis..-

- y veo..entonces esta bien.- dijo Barnaby

-…tu eres…tu estabas con Ouroboros al igual que mi otra yo.- dijo Kaede

-¿¡que!.- dijo Barnaby

-si abandoné a mi maestro y a Ouroboros por Keith-kun…y al igual que Kaede yo también poseo las ramas del pecado. ..y a hora estoy trabajando como ayudante de mi novio también, soy una Héroe.- dijo Cis

eso lo se...- dijo Kaede sonriendo

no hay peligro.- dijo Barnaby más calmado

.- dijo Sky High sonriendo

vaya hoy hubo demasiadas sorpresas….- dijo Kotetsu sonriendo


	6. Chapter 6

-…..Kotetsu-san….quiero que Kaede-chan venga a vivir conmigo….- dijo Barnaby

-¿¡Qué!.- dijo Kotetsu sorprendido

-Barnaby-kun,…-

-de todos modos ella se convertirá en mi esposa….-

-¡pero vives en un departamento de soltero no es un buen lugar para Kaede-chan y peor en su estado!.- dijo Kotetsu

me mudare….- dijo Barnaby cruzando los brazos insistente

-..Papa el tiene razón ya es hora de que me acostumbre a vivir a su lado.- dijo Kaede y Kotetsu suspiro

-..por dios ¿no te rindes verdad?.- dijo el y Barnaby sonrió victorioso

-¡esta bien , hagan lo que quieran!...- dijo Kotetsu un poco enojado

-¡gracias papa.!- dijo Kaede abrazando a su padre muy feliz y Kotetsu sonrió

-si, si, pero desde ahora descansaras.- dijo Kottesu pensando en el embarazo

- bueno , pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser Héroe , no puedo decepcionar a mis fans , sigue en pie lo que ser Reina de los Héroes.- dijo Kaede

si lo haces tú embarazo peligra.- dijo Barnaby un poco preocupado

-ja soy muy fuerte y no me harán cambiar de opinión.- dijo Kaede un poco presumida

-….ahora no se la puede contradecir….- dijo Kotetsu

-exactamente.- dijo Kaede

Después de eso Kaede fue a vivir con Barnaby a un departamento muy amplio

-….¡que lindo!.- dijo Kaede entrando a su nueva casa

además aquí vivirán nuestros hijos.- dijo Barnaby sonriéndole

-..¡¿hijos? , pero solo estoy esperando uno.- dijo Kaede

-..¿Crees que me conformare con uno solo?...estoy esperando con ansias su nacimiento, pero deseo tener mas…- dijo Barnaby y Kaede se sonrojo

-..p-pero… yo…- dijo ella nerviosa

-jaja todo a su tiempo.- dijo Barnaby divertido y luego recibieron una llamada de emergencia

-.¿are?.- dijo Kaede por que ella habia recibido un brazalete de comunicador como lo de Kotetsu y Barnaby pero de color Rosa.

hay una banda de ladrones que acaban de asaltar un banco aparte de eso hay un nex que esta inundando la ciudad prepárense inmediatamente.- dijo Anges por el comunicador

-.¡bien ire!.- dijo Kaede si salió a toda prisa

-¡espera!.- dijo Barnaby de tras de ella , luego de eso ya estaban preparados , se pusieron sus trajes se Héroes

-¡vinieron justo a tiempo! .- dijo Kottesu con su traje de Wild Tiger

-si yo me adelanto .- dijo Kaede yéndose a toda prisa

-…Bunny-chan hay que proteger a Kaede a toda costa , no podemos dejar que ponga en peligro el embarazo.- dijo Kotetsu

lo se …y eso are ahora!.- dijo el apresurándose en ir tras ella

-¡miren esa es Dragón Kid , con su nuevo look!.- dijo la voz de Hero Tv ahora Dragon Kid tenia un traje amarillo ajustado, revelador y los círculos donde decía DMM y Calbee estaban en sus muñecas y usaba su color natural de ojos y de cabello con la bincha que le regalo sus padres y ella detuvo el camión donde estaban los ladrones usando su electricidad y luego Origami Cylcone lanzo su Shurinken gigante para impedir la escapatoria de los ladrones , pero uno se escapo y capturo un monorriel

-¡hay esta Sky High y su pareja Cis!- y Sky High hizo su saludo Típico a la cámara Cis uso sus poderes de Nex que era controlar el acero para detener el monorriel y Sky High uso su viento para romper los vidrios y capturar al ladrón

-¡ y otra captura exitosa de la pareja del año!.- dijo la voz y le dieron a Sky High y a Cis 250 puntos

Y Kaede se dirigió hacia el Nex que estaba usando su poder que era controlar los océanos para inundar la ciudad cuando llego vio que era una niña de cabello celeste que estaba causando los desastres

-¡no te acerques!.- le grito la niña haciendo un tornado de agua alrededor de Kaede y esta no podía respirar aunque uso sus poderes de las ramas del pecado para causar un tornado que rompiera al otro y se libero .

-¡estas bien Kaede-chan!.- dijo Barnaby muy preocupado

-¡si yo puedo con ella.- dijo el y el la detuvo

no hagas esto sola , estoy aquí para ayudarte.- dijo el y ella sonrió

bien, ¡vamos!.- dijo ella yendo a toda prisa hacia la niña y Baranaby va tras ella

-….¡deténgase ahora!.- dijo Kotetsu hablándole a la niña

-…¡no se acerquen!.- dijo ella haciendo otro torbellino de agua esta vez yendo hacia Kottesu

- oh no.- dijo Kotesu yendo a otro lugar para evitar el tornado Kaede uso sus ramas del pecado para amarrar a la niña y detener los ataques

-¡suéltame!.- grito la niña

-¿Por qué haces estos desastres?.- le dijo Barnaby

-…por que…..nadie me acepta como soy…y ¡por eso esta gente debe desaparecer!..- dijo ella agachando la cabeza

-….¿y eso que?….- dijo Kaede

-.¿eh?.- dijo la mujer sorprendida

-…tu eres tu….tus poderes no hacen la diferencia…..todos los Nex somos como tu….- dijo Kaede acercándose a ella sonriendo y la niña empezó la abrazo a llorar y las olas se detuvieron y la ciudad volvió a la normalidad

-¡oh otra victoria por la bella Kaede Kaburagi! .- dijo de nuevo la voz y gano 500 puntos .

-…gracias señorita….- dijo la niña

-¿ como te llamas?.- le dijo Kaede

-..soy Umi…..- dijo la niña sonriendo

-¿Umi-chan no?...bien … con esos poderes serias una gran Heroe y si te conviertes en uno la gente te apreciaría….- le dijo Kaede sonriendo y la pequeña Umi sonrió

-.¡si arigatoru Kaede-san!.- dijo la niña y después fue llevada por los médicos para verificar su estado

-…por dios Kaede-chan al menos déjanos algo de acción a nosotros….se supone que somos un trío.- dijo Kotetsu

-..lo siento papa….pero es que me tomo esto mas que enserio ….- dijo Kaede sonriéndole

-para nosotros es igual….- dijo Barnaby

-…si pero seguiré así hasta que me convierta en la reina de los héroes y te destrone como rey cariño….- le dijo mirando a Barnaby y guiñándole el ojo y el sonrió con cierta picardía

-….¿enserio?...entonces lo lamento pero no dejare que me quites el puesto….- le dijo Barnaby sujetándola de la cintura y Kotetsu se molesto

-¡aun estoy aquí!- dijo enfadado Kotetsu puesto que los enamorados se estaban dando cariñitos en su presencia

-lo sentimos…" ya supéralo…. ¬_¬u…."….- dijeron y pensaron ambos a la vez


	7. Chapter 7

**disculpen la tardanza mis lectores! como ven estoy tratando de actualizar a si que por fa se que es fastidioso pero tenganme pasiencia**

* * *

><p>Kaede estaba muy contenta pues ya se acercaba de dia de su tan esperada boda con Barnaby , quien ya estaba planeando los preparativos de su union con Kaede, la joven se acerco a la ventana del departamento donde vivia con su futuro marido , Barnaby.<p>

-mama...quisiera que me vieses ahora...quizas sea muy pronto..pero...yo amo de verdad a Barnaby y...a mi hijo.- Kede pasa su mano por su vientre que aun no se notaba pero podia sentirlo crecer dentro de ella.

.-volvimos!.- dijeron Barnaby y Kotetsu entrando al departamentos con muchas bolsas llenas de cosas que havian comprado para el bebe , la chica volvtio y los recibio con una gran sonrisa

-bienvenidos!.-

-mira Kaede-chan compramos muchas cosas para mi nieto!...aunque como no sabiamos bien que escojer le pedimos un poco de ayuda a Karina.- dijo Kotetsu sacando las cosas

-pero se olvidaron de un diminuto detalle.- contesto Kaede

.- cual?.- preguntaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo y ella sonriendeo dijo

.-no sabemos si es hombre o mujer.- los dos se quedaron piedra.

QUE FALLO! como no pense en eso?.- decia un poco molesto Kotetsu rascandose la cabeza.

.-tranquilo papa aun hay mucho tiempo para que el bebe nasca.- dijo Kaede tranquilizando a su papa mientras lo abrazaba

.-ahora ire a dar una vuelta.- dijo Kaede mientras caminaba hacia la salida

Kaede! puede ser peligroso en tu estado!.- dijo Barnaby tomandola de la mano.

-tranquilo Barnaby estare bien solo dare un paseo , ademas soy muy fuerte y mas que nada soy una Heroe! debo patrullar la ciudad.- dijo alzando el brazo y salio corriendo de hay

-espera Kaede!.- decia Barnaby pero eso no la detubo , Kotetsu solo rio\

-que es tan divertido?.- pregunto enojado Barnaby

-entiende Bunny-chan...Kaede, por fuera es una mujer , pero por dentro sigue siendo solo una cria...- y Barnaby se calmo ya que sabia que era cierto .

.-aunque admito que es de admirarla ya que es bastante madura...-penso Kotetsu en voz alta. por otro Lado Kaede paseaba por las calles , se acerco a un puente mirando el mar mientras el viento acariciaba su largo cabello , que aun llebaba la coleta en la parte superior izquierda de su cabello, con ina hermosa sonrisa miro su anillo de compromiso con la cual Barnaby le avia pedido matrimonio cuando su puslera le avisaba que havia problemas en la ciudad y esta corrio hasta el lugar , cambio su ropa por la de combate y cambio su color de cabello a si como suele hacer Dragon Kid y Blue Rose , pero ella lo hizo de blanco (olvide decir que ella podia cambiar su color de cabello cuando aparecia Wrechetd Egg :D ).

-espera Kaede!.- dijeron Barnaby t Kotetsu al mimos tiempo

-no hay tiempo tenemos que ir!.- dijo ella muy apurada

-Kaede , estas embarazada , luchar contra esos malechores podria afectar al bebe!.- Kaede se quedo paralizada por lo que su padre dijo , respiro profundo y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-. tranquilos , voy a estar bien .- dijo ella y uso sus poderes para volar a una gran velocidad.

!.-Barnaby estaba muy preocupado , pero decidio seguirla en su moto junto con Kotetsu.

entonces empieza HeroTv

Tres asaltantes robaron un camion con joyas muy valiosas dentro y tenia a el conductor como rehen

-! hay estan los primeros en aparecer son el trio estrella , Barnaby , Kotetsu y Kaede!.- dijo la voz del narrador.- Kaede uso los cristales para cortar las llantas del camion , Kotetsu y Barnaby atrapan a los malechores mientras que Kaede libera al rehen.

-oh son 400 puntos para el trio estrella.-dijo la voz , y justo llegan Fire , Emblen , Dragon Kid y los demas.

-. nos estan dejando sin trabajo.- se quejo Fire Emblen poniendo sus manos en las caderas

-pero mas importante!Kaede-chan no deberia estar patrullando la ciudad , esta embarazada!.- dijo Blue Rose un poco seria.

-es cierto deberia estar reposando!.-opino Dragon Kid

-ni hables tu tambien deberias estar reposando , ya que tu tambien estas embarazada!.- le reprocho Blue Rose.

-g-gomen!.-

-y tu tambien Cis-san!.- dijo la chica de azul contrariada mirando a la ayudante de Sky High quin solo rio, mientras tanto , uno de los ladrones que se habia escabullido apunto su pistola hacia Kaede y disparo y ella recibio el disparo en la espalda , todos los que escucharon el disparon corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar donde estaba Kaede.

-KAEEEEDEEEE!.-gritaron Barnaby y Kotetsu al verla recibir el disparo que ellos no pudieron detener .

-oh! unos de los heroes ha sido herido gravemente!.- dijo la voz captando como Kaede caida del cielo cmo justo en ese Momento los poderes de Kotetsu se acabaron , Barnaby salto a tratar de cojerla pero alguien se le adelanto , una persona en una capa negra la cual no se podia ver el rostro tomo de una manera veloz a Kaede y la llevo a la parte superior de un edificio, esa persona miro la herida de Kaede , estrajo la bala de su espalda que solo havia herido la piel , cuando la saco la auto regeneracion de Kaede empezo a funcionar y se curo la herida como por arte de Magia , Kaede abrio lentamente sus ojos , los cuales derramaron bellas lagrimas al ver el rostro de la persona que la havia salvado de la caida.

-i-imposible...no puede ser...- Kaede no podia dejar de llorar al ver aquel rostro, el rostro de la persona que amo mucho por retratos , el hermoso rostro de su madre, Kaburagi Tomoe, , que con una tierna mirada veia a su hija , Kaede alzo su mano y acaricio el suave rostro de su madre

-..Kaede..-susurro Tomoe quien al darse cuenta que Barnaby se acercaba a gran velocidad , la mujer se levanto.

-Espera mama!.- Tomoe volteo el rostro y le dio una gran sonrisa y se fue , y Kaede poco a poco de nuevo perdio la consiencia y se desmayo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**TERMINE LA CONTI porfa vean**_

* * *

><p>-.!MAMA!.- poco a poco de nuevo perdio la consiencia y se desmayo.<p>

-KAEDE!.-Barnaby llego hasta ella y la tomo en brazos Barnaby se dio cuenta de las lagrimas de Kaede cosa que le preocupo , Kaede al sentir a Barnaby abrio los ojos lentamente.

-Barnaby..-kun?...-susurro Kaede y este la abrazo portectoramente

-Kaede estas bien? escuche el disparo y te vi y..Maldicion no pude protejerte!.- Barnaby se culpaba .

-no fue tu culpa Barnaby...ademas estoy bien , me regenere .- dijo ella sonriendole

-pero si algo le hubiese pasado a nuestro hijo y a ti , yo!...- dijo el mirando hacia un costado , Kaede tomo sus rostro e hizo que la viera a los ojos

-no me pasara nada , ni a mi ni a nuestro hijo , por que tu estaras hay para protejernos cierto? .- dijo sonriendo y Barnaby asietio con la cabeza

-si , siempre.- Kaede atrajp su rostro y unio sus labios con los de el en un beso lleno de pasion y amor que Barnaby correspondio mientras la abrazaba con un poco de dificultad por su traje de Heroe pero eso no le importaba, Barnaby se la llevo en brazos.

-.!Kaede estas bien!?.- Kotetsu corria hacia ellos.

bien papa , solo necesito descanzar un poco .-dijo ella sonreindo en los brazos de su futuro esposo.

-la llevare a casa .- dijo Barnaby y asi lo hizo y justo en el camino se encuentra con Saito

-Kaede-san , dentro de pronto tendre que hacerte algunas pruebas para saber de donde proviene tus ramas del pecado , al igual que a Cis-san.-

-si , Barnaby me acompañarias ? -pregunto dulcemente .

-claro que si , entonces mañana... dijo y siguio camiando con Kaede en brazos .

una vez en el apartamento , Barnaby recosto a Kaede en su cama.

-sabes Barnaby-kun...-

-que cosa?-Barnaby se sienta al lado de ella.

-. la persona que me salvo hoy...vi su rostro ...-Barnaby se sorprendio al ver que unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en los ojos de Kaede.

-que sucedio, quien era?!.-dijo Barnaby tomandola de la mano.

mi madre...-

-imposible! , tu madre no habia muerto cuando naciste?.-pregunto muy sorprendido Barnaby

por eso mismo!...ella esta muerta...pero...pero la vi...era ella...era mi mama.-

-y si ella tiene algo que ver con Ouroboros?-Kaede se asusto con eso y negó con lo cabeza

-…solo espero que no sea asi….- Barnaby la recostó suavemente

-Barnaby-kun?..-

-debes descansa , hoy recibiste un gran herida, pero gracias a dios estas con vida , y nuestro hijo también…asi que descansa.- entonces el se levanta pero Kaede le agarra de la mano

te vayas…quédate conmigo…-dijo ella con una sonrisa , Barnaby sonrio , se quito la chaqueta roja y se acostó a su lado , y la abrazo ,Kaede cerro sus ojos y dormio junto a el.

En lo alto de una torre

Tomoe Kaburagi , ya no estaba con esa capa negra , ahora tenia un hermoso vestido blanco ,estaba parada en lo alto de una torre de reloj , entre sus manos sostenia una foto donde estaba Kotetsu , Kaede y ella , unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos , mientras que abrazaba esa foto.

-…creo que , jamas podre estar con ellos , no pude ver crecer a mi hija Kaede ….y mi marido ya me ah olvidado…..si no hubiese muerto…yo…- por un descuido esa foto se la iba a llevar el viento , pero alguien salto y la cojio

-CUIDADO!.-Tomoe se sorprendio al escuchar esa voz tan familiar , era Kotetsu , este viro y le entrego la foto , pero antes este le hecho un vistazo , y abrió los ojos como plato al ver la foto donde estaba el y su familia.

-"pero que!" como es que usted tiene esta fo- no pudo decir una palabra mas al ver el bello rostro de la mujer , Tomoe temblaba un poco ya que no se esperaba que la descubrieran. Kotetsu no lo podía creer , casi estaba en un estado se shock

-…imposible….no puede ser…esto debe ser una broma!...no…Tomoe…-Kotesu lloraba , de muchas razones , dolor , alegría , Tomoe sonrio , y paso sus manos por el rostro de Kotetsu quien tomo su camo y cerro los ojos sientiendo su piel

-kotetsu…-. Tomoe lo abrazo suavemente

-tomoe , Tomoe! Estas viva! …gracias a dios .- Kotetsu la abrazaba fuertemente y no paraba de llorar , después se desiso el abrazo, Kotetsu beso a su mujer , con tanto amor , Tomoe correspondio , y despues de un rato se separaron , luego Karina llego corriendo

-Kotetsu-san! Yo!.- se callo al verlo con esa mujer , que se miraban con tanto amor , Tomoe la miro , e inmediatamente pudo ver los sentimientos de Karia hacia Kotetsu mirando dentro de su corazón , entonces se dio cuenta de que el estaba a punto de reiniciar una familia , Tomoe se entristecio y se separo de Kotetsu.

-Tomoe?...-

-…es cierto , que tonta soy….como se me puede ocurrir que después que el shinigami me diera una segunda oportunidad…yo podría volver a estar con mi familia….es imposible , mi hija me ha olvidado…y…mi ex esposo esta con una nueva mujer….-dijo ella levitando en el aire mientras retrocedía Kotetsu intentaba alcanzarla.

-ESPERA TOMOE NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!.- Karina estaba boca abierta

-.."esa es…la fallecida esposa de Kotetsu-san…entonces como esta viva!"…-Karina no dejaba de sorprenderse pero sentía que ahora sus sentimientos jamas serian correspondidos , a si que se marcho.

Kotetsu uso lo que le quedaba de poder Nex para alcanzarla y asi lo hizo , en el aire la abrazo para no dejarla ir.

-…no te vayas...por favor….no quiero perderte de nuevo…- la abrazaba tan fuerte que ella gimio un poco.

-perdon estas bien? , no quería lastimarte.- dijo el un poco preocupado y ella dulcemente solto una risita y usto en ese momento a Kotetsu se le acaba su poder nex y cuando esta a punto de caerse de tremenda altura pero Tomoe lo coge y con un extraño poder , donde salia una calida luz celeste claro de Tomoe y aparecían lucecitas como burbujas , desde ese momento Kotetsu recupero sus poderes .

-como?...si mis poderes deberían-

-haber terminado?...ahora no….ahora serán asi como cuando eras joven incluso ahora duraran mas que los de tu compañero …los necesitas…eres un héroe amor…- dijo ella sonriendo y Kotetsu muy sorprendido , también sonrio , ellos estaban la altura donde la luz de la luna los reflejaba , lentamente se fueron acercando y finalmente se besaron para kotetsu todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad , sus poderes recuperados , y ahora junto a su esposa a la cual ama tanto , Kotetsu lloraba de alegría y Tomoe secaba sus lagrimas

-no debes llorar amor.-

-es solo que…me siento tan feliz….-Tomoe sonrio

-….Kotesu ya es tarde , debes regresar…- y kotetsu puso una cara de niño pequeño

-pero Tomoe!.-

-.!nada de peros ¡, sabes que no me gusta que te quedes hasta muy tarde.- dijo ella teniendo aires de madre ( jajaja XDDD) , Kotetsu suspiro pero asi si negó con la cabeza.

-…Tomoe después de tantos años por fin te vuelvo a ver , dios te ha traido de vuelta conmigo , a si que no quiero desperdiciar ni un solo minuto , quiero pasar cada hora , cada minuto , cada segundo a tu lado….- dijo Kotetsu tomando las manos de su esposa

-…Kotetsu….- Tomoe lo miraba sonrojada con un gran brillo en los ojos , poco a poco fueron descendiendo hasta el suelo , Tomoe se apega a su pecho.

-Kotetsu , se supone que estoy muerta….ya no estamos casados…y..-

-eso que importa!?...Tomoe lo que importa es que estas aquí , no sabes cuanta falta nos has hecho a Kaede y a mi….con tan solo que estes aquí , nada mas importa…no importa si estas muerta , lo que importa es que te tengo a mi lado…- Kotetsu la toma dulcemente de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

-pero Kotetsu , si yo regreso….todos los que me conocieron en vida se darán cuenta que eh revivido , se armaría un gran caos , y tu deber es no permitir eso , como héroe que eres , cierto , Wild Tiger? ,-

-….puede que sea asi , pero , no te dejare ir , Tomoe de Kaburagi.- dijo tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a el

-a si que vendrás conmigo si?...-

-Kotetsu..- Tomoe se sonrojo mucho , Tiger sonrio y beso a su esposa , la felicidad se acerca cada vez mas , asi como las tragedias.

En algún lugar de Ouroboros

-la prisionera #1 Tomoe Kaburagi , ha escapado señor …- dijo un oficial de rango G

-….vayan tras ella!...ya perdimos a Wrechet egg …si la perdemos a ella…estamos acabados…- dijo un hombre que no se lo podía ver el rostro

-si señor!.-

- herores….deben desaparecer!.-dijo el hombre enojado golpeando su asiendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>siii al fin pude continuar y seguire continuando y espero que me sigan teniendo paciensia :D gracias! espereb la conti.<strong>_

_**BESOS!~**_


End file.
